Iconoclasts
by phenomenalxlaura
Summary: When WWE's newest Diva, Autumn Williams, joins the RAW roster and is forced to work with misconstrued but controversial WWE Superstar, CM Punk, tensions rise, love commences, and a revolution begins.
1. Welcome

Autumn Williams made her way through the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Her emotions were at an record high, but who's emotions wouldn't when you were only a few hours from dipping your toes into a wicked profession at a company that you've wanted to work with for the longest time? Always into athletics, Autumn weighed in at a healthy 125 pounds, had naturally straight brown locks, blue eyes that were just as blue as the ocean, and her signature smile. Her smile, as overused as the term was, lit up a room. It was her signature feature. But don't let her mellow exterior fool you. She'd seen more in her life than some would see in a lifetime. Growing up in Detroit, Michigan, an extremely ruthless and violent city, prominently known as the world's traditional automotive center. While there, Autumn grew up in an abusive home - more of a drug house actually, and was ultimately uprooted from Detroit to move in with her just as psychotic, but "not drug addicted, therefore she's safe," aunt in the small town of Ashland, Oregon. The biggest transition for Autumn to go through when moving all the way from Michigan to Ashland was probably the climate change. Try going from harsh winters at the start of November to the relatively warm, in comparison, winters in Oregon? Yeah, that was a huge thing to get used to.

From a young age, Autumn realized that in order to be happy, you'd have to end up making yourself happy and doing what you wanted to do, not what society dictates you to do. The first taste of pure rebellion that she threw herself in was getting a tattoo at age 16, without parental discretion. On her right side of her back, near her shoulder blade, she got the quote written in scripted text, "Make each day count," laying on top of a bed of roses. Way she saw it, it was a one way street in life. Her parents were locked up for child neglect and abuse, and her aunt was far from being a parent. Sure, she had clothes tucked away from Autumn and put food on the table, but her aunt was psychotic; her aunt would flip at the draw of hat. Any sudden moves, and she'd pitch a fit. You drop a fork on the floor? She'd flip. You'd accidentally say the "wrong thing" when she was on the verge of switching moods, and damn were you in for a world of verbal abuse. "Fuck this, fuck that, fuck you, fuck your friends" was all Autumn grew up hearing. And the fact that people wondered where she learned such terrible words…

What's even weirder is the fact that a woman like Autumn was even being brought up to the WWE. She started off in wrestling as a valet; mostly this whole ordeal started off as a joke, being a manager to various up and coming wrestlers while she remained on the indies, sticking to smaller venues in California and Oregon. However, when she jokingly got in the ring and took a few bumps, she was hooked and wanted to find her niche in the business as more than a valet or manager or some sort of backstage prop, primping herself up for a simple photo shoot. Oh, no, she wanted more than that. She wanted to prove her self doubts and kick herself in the ass and make it farther in the business than she thought her own being could handle. Scraping up enough money from her side jobs and her independent wrestling career as a whole, Autumn relocated to her original place in the world, Detroit, Michigan, to train in one of the top schools in the world today, House of Truth: Pro Wrestling School, aka HOT Pro Wrestling School, which the head trainer was the ever so great Truth Martini, known for his managerial skills in Ring of Honor to be precise.

After a nearly two years of honing her skills in the ring, slaughtering her opponents with her notable promo skills, and picking up a slew of fans throughout the course of time, her hard work and determination paid off; scraping by, making sometimes little to no money on the road, sleeping in her car, using a fake name at a hospital because she couldn't afford health insurance…all of that flashed before her eyes when she received a call that seemed to take forever to come. A call from John Laurinitus himself, head of World Wrestling Entertainment's Talent Relations field, changed her life forever, and for the better.

A range of emotions coursed through her body with every step she took throughout the Wells Fargo Center. Within a few hours, she'd either make it, or break it. People were counting on her, fans would be watching, and the ever so wonderful Internet Wrestling Community (IWC) and dirt sheets would for sure throw their two cents into the mixture, good or bad. Peering her eyes from room to room, trying to find the catering area to quench her thirst with some icy water, Autumn slipped throughout the hall, tables strewn throughout with items scattered throughout, ranging from papers, merchandise, makeup, water. The possibilities were endless, really.

In what seemed to take forever, Autumn found the catering area and dove right into the rectangular room. She headed straight for the water bucket, filled to the top with layers of ice cubes. Untwisting the cap and tipping it back, the icy liquid trailing down her trachea, a voice called out.

"You!" Startled, Autumn almost choked on the water. She brought her bottle down; her eye brows furrowed. She looked over towards the doors of the catering area, her eyes peering open to see a man standing at least 6 feet tall, if not taller, came barreling into the room. He was wearing tennis shoes, light auburn shorts, and a comic-esque t-shirt clinging to his muscular torso, a 'The Swellers' hoodie, and a baseball cap. His voice was familiar, but as soon as she saw his face, she recognized him instantly. CM Punk. "Autumn, right?" He was now merely inches from the woman. Punk had a look of dissatisfaction on his face. Autumn wasn't sure if it was because of her, but she'd do the right thing and show respect towards her much more experienced co-worker. That, and he was someone that she admired in the wrestling world as a whole. His uplift from the indies to the grandest company in the world was quite amazing.

Autumn nodded crassly, "Um, yeah, that's me." The brunette female wouldn't lie at the fact that having a man singling her out in an empty catering area was weird. It was strange, but in wrestling, expect the unexpected.

"No need to be so jumpy. Just wanted to introduce myself," He held his hand outwardly, wanting to shake hands with the newest Diva, "I'm CM Punk."

Autumn awkwardly reached her own hand outward, shaking CM Punk's hand, "Yeah, uh, I know who you are. Nice to meet you, uh, CM Punk?" She wasn't sure what to call him.

"Just call me Punk." He blurted out.

"Alright, Punk," She brought her hands back down to her own sides, folding her arms over her chest, "You couldn't have possibly singled me out here just to say hi."

"Alright, you got me." He admitted, "Did you see that there's been a change to the Divas match?" Autumn shook her head side-to-side utterly confused. "Yeah, there's no Diva's match for the night. Don't be surprised though, WWE shits on the Diva's for some odd fucking reason." Autumn shook her head again. She knew the Divas division was bad, but to get her hopes up thinking that she'd be able to wrestle in a debut match, only to be told a mere few hours before show time that that wasn't going to be the case killed her entire mood. "Yeah, apparently you're coming out with me. Figured so we wouldn't have some awkward on-screen time or something, I'd come back and introduce myself to you."

"Um, okay."

"Yeah, hate to burst your bubble. Trust me, I think the Diva's division needs a face lift, but I can't control that…"

"Okay, and your point is?"

"Prove management tonight that you're willing to step up and change things for women's wrestling as a whole. Take baby steps of course, but do something witty, show charisma, and keep the crowd invested in our promo tonight."

Autumn sucked in a breath, "_Our _promo?"

"Yes, _our _promo." He repeated again. "You're going to be my little female disciple out there…and, let's face it, I have the power to change things,"

Autumn's eyebrows furrowed yet again. "Uh, not to be rude, but…you do?"

"Well, not yet, but I will."

"What do you mean?" She asked out of curiosity.

Punk folded his own arms over his hoodie clad chest, "I have a way with words and I know how to use them. A revolution is brewing, trust me. I'm tired of the bullshit that WWE's been feeding to the fans week after week, I'm fed up with the mistreatment of the Divas, as I'm sure you are, and I'm damn sure sick of being not being respected like I should."

"Alright, well, what do you want to talk about out there?"

"Well, I'm a in a feud with Randy Orton." Unadulterated dissatisfaction dripped off the tip of his tongue and held on to every word, especially as Randy's name poured out of his mouth. "Young Randal will be attacked by me and his 'wife,'" Punk emphasized the word wife by using air quotations with his index and middle finger, curling them faintly, into the air, "will tremble in fear. I want you to feed off that fear. Use it in the promo, emphasize on it, tell them what exactly CM Punk is capable of."

"Um, okay, but how do I even fit in to the whole Punk/Nexus angle, though? It's just weird that I'm being thrown into this with no back story or buildup…"

"Trust me, I don't understand it either, but we have work with what we're given. I don't agree with this much, Autumn, but we're going to have to make it work." Punk wasn't going to take no for an answer, that was for certain. "The reason you're being thrown into the Nexus angle is, apparently, because you're a new, fresh-faced Diva with a lot to offer. You're different, you have a certain spark that could change the Divas. Just go out there, give it your all not just tonight but every night, and you'll be on your way to making a change in the Divas division. It's what you want, I'm sure. I'd be pretty blatantly pissed to if I was heading into the arena thinking I was in a match, only to be put into a lackluster built up promo or feud. But, like I said, you have to work with what you got." Punk sighed, "I don't agree with this, and I understand if you're frustrated…but, you know, WWE creative is just _so great_ and high and mighty on themselves…"

"Alright, alright. Out there I'll, um, I'll let you speak first, then I'll throw something together in my head while we're out there and make it work. Simple enough." Punk nodded his head and walked off. Simple? Right, like _this _was simple. Autumn, for the past few days, has been marking down on her calendar and counting down the days as to when she'd finally be facing off on RAW television against veteran Diva, Natalya Neidhart, only to have that pulled right out from under her feet and was set to be pitted against the Viper Randy Orton. Channeling her inner frustrations for reference the promo, Autumn slipped her iPhone's head buds into her ears, blasting various metal bands into her system.

Her first night on RAW was flip flopped around and turned upside down in the process. Sure, it was an honor working with a talent like CM Punk and the group known as the Nexus but the fact that there was no build up, no reasoning, no source of inspiration for this storyline she was suddenly shoved into pissed Autumn off. But it wasn't like she was going to spout of and cause trouble. She was there to do her job, not bitch and complain, and especially not bitch her first night there. The last thing she needed was a bad backstage reputation pinned against her. With a lump in her chest, Autumn headed to Women's locker room to get ready for RAW. Things were about to get real interesting…

**Been wanting to do a CM Punk fanfic for a while now, so I finally found my muse to write this story up… I think my muse for this was finally getting a tattoo yesterday (my first tattoo, actually) LOL, so…yeah…**


	2. Stereotypes

The Nexus brigade consisted of a core group of talented wrestlers, namely Wade Barrett, David Otunga, Michael McGillicutty, Michael Tarver, Husky Harris, Skip Sheffield, Darren Young, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Daniel Bryan, and lastly, Mason Ryan, that had seasoned their abilities and showcased their talents on WWE's NXT brand as a bunch of rookies. While in NXT the former single competitors chalked up a plan amongst everyone and thought of a way to put their common goals together; their common goal amongst all of them was to shake things up while, on top of all of that, making a name for each member of the group. Some more popular than others of course, but everyone apart of the group was apart of something special, worthwhile, and, more importantly, dominating.

In early 2011, The New Nexus was in effect, placing CM Punk as their main leader and mouthpiece. As much as Autumn loved to be apart of such a storyline and core group, she really didn't understand why. Why her? Why out of the blue? Why throw her into the fire with no buildup? Nothing. Guess that's the new thing in wrestling; do the most random stuff with no reasoning behind it whatsoever. Nevertheless Autumn headed out to the ring, accompanying CM Punk and the New Nexus, to the ring. Earlier in the night, CM Punk took advantage of Randy Orton, attacking him backstage outside of Randy's own tour bus, one of the many lucrative things that he had etched away in his lengthy contract. That's one thing CM Punk didn't understand. Punk worked just as hard if not harder than Orton did, worked his way up from the indies all the way to the WWE, yet he wasn't given the amount of recognition or respect that he should've had all along in WWE. He had his annoyances piling up, fusing up inside him. CM Punk was a ticking time bomb; that's one thing Autumn noticed.

After finishing up their heated promo, one that, getting practically booed out of the ring, Autumn, Punk, and the Nexus group headed to the back. "Well, that didn't go as bad as I thought it would." Autumn said, trying to ease the tension. Wade Barrett scoffed; she hadn't had the opportunity to introduce herself to the tight knit group yet, so if anyone had awkward screen time out there, it was Autumn and the entire Nexus group. Luckily, they were professionals and managed to make everything look…decent. "Figured since we have some time, I could introduce…"

Wade Barrett cut her off, shooing her away with his hand. "We don't have the time for you, darling. You've had your fifteen minutes of fame, now it's over. Get out of our sight."

"_Excuse me_?" Autumn said in a defensive tone. Punk eventually looked up as he began removing the signature off-white wrist tape that wrapped around both of his forearms. "I think you,"

Wade Barrett's lips curved into a smug smirk. He thought he was the fucking king, I see. "What do you think, sweetheart?" His English accent was prominent. Sarcasm was just as heavy in that question, though, too. Before Autumn could even start to say anything, he continued, "You're just another glorified ring rat, here to use the WWE as a stepping stone. That's all you women are in this company."

Punk sat there, but kept his eyes on everything that was going on. Kept his mouth shut and his ears and eyes open. "I'm far from a ring rat, thank you. Say, uh, what's your problem with me? It's not like I was the fucking mastermind behind this random promo I was thrown into. If anything, you should have an issue with the creative team, not me!" Wade scoffed yet again. His arrogance was growing, and Autumn's patience with Wade was already wearing thin. "If you really think all us women are here just to fuck around with the wrestlers then you, sir, are sorely mistaken." Wade rolled his eyes, his signature smirk gracing his lips even tighter. Autumn walked away from the Nexus leader and group as a whole to relocate to the Women's locker room.

She was in a fit of anger. Honestly, who was Wade fucking Barrett to soley take out his frustrations on the newest Diva? If anything, he should be angry with the creative team and Vince McMahon, not Autumn. Taking a right down the next hall, Autumn had a look of pure anger overcoming her features. Typical male mentality in wrestling though, right? All women are ring rats… yeah, right. That was just another stereotype pinned against women wrestlers. Lovely. "I wouldn't go off bitching or complaining if I was you," A voice called out. Her first thought was Wade Barrett, but there was no English twang in his tone. Turning around, her eyes laid among the man that, earlier, personally introduced himself to her.

Autumn placed her hands on her slender hips, letting out a deep exhale. "I'm not. I just need to get some fresh air."

"Usually when a woman executes such a demeanor like you are now, it means you're either going to go off and bitch or you'll act like everything's fine, only to let things escalate farther than it should." Punk clearly wasn't about to be one to let Autumn walk off and complain, "You have an issue, take it up with management. Not that you have to take my advice, but, you know, it's a good idea rather than digging yourself a deeper hole."

"Deeper hole? If anything, Wade's done that for himself, not me. I didn't even start anything and he just says _that _to me?!" Autumn argued.

"I get that you're angry, trust me I do. But all I'm saying is, don't say anything to any other divas. Or you'll be labeled as a drama starter and really, who wants that?"

Punk was right. She knew he was. "But, you said that I should complain about it to management."

"I didn't say complain, so don't put words in my mouth. I said you should take it up with management. Don't go to them and start bitching and shit, just tell them that something transpired among you and Wade Barrett, but remain calm over the issue."

"I guess you're right." Autumn confessed.

"Don't get me wrong, his comment about the Diva's was wrong. Which is why I talked to him about that when you left. All you Divas are like family; hell, I have two sisters and if anyone calls them any sort of name, I step in. So that's what I did with Wade. He was out of line when he called all the Divas that and singled his frustrations out on you."

Autumn sighed, "That's understatement of the year."

Punk folded his arms over his chest, "You had better get some thick skin, and learn to grit your teeth and bite your tongue if you think you're going to make it in the WWE." He was being brutally honest, one of the many traits CM Punk was known for. Autumn sighed, folding her own arms over her chest. "That's just some advice for you."

Who was Autumn to not take that advice or shrug it off? That'd just be the start of digging herself a deeper hole. "Alright, well, thanks for the advice, Punk. And for saying something to Wade. I, uh, I really appreciate it."

Punk nodded crassly, before heading in the opposite direction down the hall. Heading down the hallway to his respective area, Autumn sighed faintly. She turned around to head to the Women's locker room, but as she began walking, Punk turned around, speaking up once more, "Hey, uh, another word of advice," With one swift movement, Autumn turned around, her eyes veering towards the tatted, muscular man once more. "Don't ever wear that shirt again." Autumn didn't know whether to laugh or take offence to the comment Punk just made. Not surprisingly, before she could even say anything, Punk's lips curved into a smirk and he walked off. Who was he to judge what she was wearing? Then she looked down at her t-shirt. She was wearing a tight fitting shirt that said 'hi, hater!' Yeah, maybe she shouldn't have worn that shirt… especially on TV. That's nothing but an attention whore thing to do, which Autumn wasn't categorized under that.

* * *

**For some odd reason, I can totally see Punk getting all serious, only to jab at what someone's wearing (obviously to ease tension or joke around). That's why I threw that into this chapter. Anyway, I am NOT a fan of Wade Barrett, so I had fun writing him as a douche bag in this chapter. XD**


	3. Recognition

Two weeks after embarking in her career with World Wrestling Entertainment by being molded and crafted into The Nexus brigade with its leader CM Punk, Autumn had already harvested a lot of buzz both backstage and upon various social websites and wrestling news resources. Despite the hasty attitude that Wade Barrett had towards the brash and bold Detroit, Michigan femme fatale, he grew to adapt to her snarky ways and witty humor. It took roughly 8 days for the man to come around, even if just a little bit, but the effort was worth it. Honesty Autumn wasn't sure if Wade modified his attitude towards Autumn because he wanted to or because CM Punk – a veteran compared to the Nexus group – had exchanged some words with the British superstar? Autumn often found herself racking her brain as to why Wade Barrett's mood had changed, but never mustered up the courage to ask and find out why. For one she couldn't just run up to Barrett and ask, "So, Barrett, why aren't you a complete stereotypical douchebag anymore?" Granted she'd be honest and on point, but she'd be labeled as a bitch and he'd probably be one to go off and bitch to management. She also couldn't go up to CM Punk and ask either. He'd think she was going to continue to ask him to fight her battles for her, which couldn't be anymore farther from the truth.

Autumn had spent much of her time with the "New Nexus" thus far standing on the sidelines. Only once has she actually been given the microphone and that was at a house show. According to some people, her microphone skills were above average and some said that her work was mediocre at best (depending on who you'd ask of course). Nevertheless Autumn was given the ball and ran with it to the best of her abilities, despite being thrown into a group with no sort of storyline buildup. Just another lackluster storyline and character being added to the mix. Bravo, WWE. Bravo! The typical IWC (Internet Wrestling Community) fans judged Autumn on her work, starting with various reasons as to why she joined the Nexus brigade, how pointless it was, how she managed to get to the top - and you can about imagine just what was typed up about the Michigan native. But much like every other news story, they used fabricated information and didn't know any stated facts about the issue. They used Autumn's name and tried to tarnish it to the best of their abilities, which was by sprouting rumors off online, which ended up spreading like wildfire. Like usual, Autumn just let the subpar comments roll off her shoulders with ease and ignored everything as it was flung her way.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Nearing the end of January, Autumn sat propped up against her bed headboard, staring up at the texturized ceiling. Taking a gander at the ivory ceiling she shifted her thoughts from various things such as her segment tonight on RAW, what she'd wear, what'd she say, and what could possibly go down tonight on RAW. With The Nexus and the fact that cards prior and sometimes even during a show could change at the drop of a hat was one thing that Autumn would never get used to or accustomed to, but it was a part of the job. So, much like everything else, she'd have to learn to adjust to it. Before allowing her thoughts to further venture forward, Autumn's iPhone vibrated against the end table right beside the bed. Autumn turned her head, grabbing her iPhone. Upon turning the home screen on, the name 'Punk' flashed across her screen followed by 'New Text Message.' Autumn sucked in a deep breath, shifting her weight slightly, allowing her to cup her phone with one hand while sifting through her phone to get to Punk's message. Clicking on his name, the following message popped up on her screen, "When you get to the arena, you need to come directly to the catering area. Funk man's orders."

Thinking to herself, "Funk man? Who in the hell is Funk man?" Autumn in turn replied to CM Punk's cryptic text with a generic, "Okay, thanks," while in her mind what she really wanted to send was a complete "what the fuck, who the hell is funk man?" sort of message, but figured that wouldn't be what some would call polite. Autumn turned her lower frame, placing her feet on the carpeted ground, followed by her upper torso. Autumn used her upper arm strength to push herself up to a vertical stance. Slipping off her clothes, Autumn stepped into the bathroom for a shower. She allowed the bathroom to fill up with steam subcontracted from the shower head. The now sticky and stuffy air clogged Autumn's thoughts as the sound of water filled the room joining it's steamy atmosphere. Autumn stepped into the searing hot shower, letting the almost too hot water cascade down her entire being. She stood in the shower for a few moments, allowing her body to awaken and adjust to the hot water.

After roughly 10 minutes spent in the shower, Autumn stepped back out into the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. For whatever reason, today felt off. It was like she was forgetting some important event? It couldn't be some product meeting or meeting with creative could it? Although, Autumn was going into the entire "funk man" thing solidified clueless. And she was okay with that. If there's one thing she's picked up from just hanging around CM Punk is that he does things on the fly and always, always stresses to people to not expect one thing from a sly person and act disappointed when you don't get what you thought you'd get or what you wanted, especially when it came to the wrestling business. Punk had a way to explain things, always ending up putting his own point of view and freedom of expression on things. Punk had always been outspoken. If he saw something he didn't like he'd spout of and voice his dissatisfaction. He had the balls to say things and express how he felt.

Autumn wasn't much an aristocrat in the sense of not speaking her inner most thoughts or doing what exactly she wanted to do with her life. However when she was pitted against the Straight Edge Superstar, things were different. She was quieter around him, less outspoken. It was like, although in such a short while of working with him she had quickly learned to keep her ears open and her mouth shut; be a sponge in the business, soak up as much information as you can. It'll pay off in the long run. Surely she had heard that same line in every single training camp and wrestling school, but when a man with such stature that CM Punk had, it meant more to people. Not sure if it was because of how he always meant what he said without looking back or if he wouldn't beat around the bush or sugar coat anything, no matter the circumstances. Punk had always been brutally honest to everyone.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Entering the arena, Autumn wasted no time navigating her way through the hallowed halls. She was there earlier than usual, expecting some sort of comradery or some typical talent meeting. She first branched off to the Women's locker room to drop off her bags; while in there she slipped her iPhone into her pocket and then headed on down to the catering area. Walking to the table with an arrangement of various foods catered in from some unannounced "but prestigious" catering company, Autumn grabbed herself a plate and filled it up with some fruit and some barbequed chicken. A light lunch should satisfy her empty stomach, right? Turning her attention to the round tables laid out among the room, various superstars and other WWE personnel were strewn throughout, chatting amongst themselves. Still new and reserved, Autumn kept a low profile with the majority of the Superstars, aside from the New Nexus she was branded together with. At this time, Autumn felt like the new kid in a new school, outsourced from where she felt most comfortable. She had a difficult time adjusting to people, trusting them.

Autumn's eyes scanned the rectangular room, finding CM Punk sitting there in jeans, a Rancid t-shirt, a black hoodie, and his Beats headphones on, obviously more concentrated on his phone than anything else. Sitting with Punk was Kofi Kingston and Zach Ryder.

Autumn walked up to the table like an awkward teenager walking up to the "cool kids" table. Sucking in a breath of air, she her lips curved into a grin, "Hey," She said meekly.

Punk nodded, Ryder was in the midst of taking a swig of his icy water, and Kingston had a mouthful of food. Sitting in the fourth chair, in between Kofi and Punk, Autumn sat down just in the nick of time because as soon as she planted herself in the seat, the entire room quieted down in a blur as John Laurinaitis walked in, gray suit, white undershirt, with a red tie. Autumn met the man briefly when she signed her name on the dotted line, but that was about it.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." Laurinaitis begun. Punk removed his headphones, slipped his phone into his pocket, and then took a chug of his Pepsi. "It seems that the majority of you have joined in on the Twitter fascination." Nearly everyone in the room nodded slightly, Punk however was more interested in the hole at the knee in his jeans, but managed to nod his head. "I just wanted to collectively have everyone here in this brief meeting. I want you all to remember to be professional on Twitter, at autograph sessions, airports, and anywhere else that you may run into some fans. There's been a few of you," Mr. Laurinaitis' eyes scanned the room, pausing for a moment, "and you all know just who you are, that have decided to rant amongst yourselves on Twitter instead of speaking to management about it directly. I'm obviously not going to name names here, but if anyone has any issues with how they're being used or if they're not happy then the floor is yours." John paused again, holding his hand out for a few moments, signaling for someone to speak up at least.

It seemed like everyone bowed their head and kept quiet. Except for Punk. Oh, outspoken Punk… "Yeah, actually, I do have a problem." Punk chewed as his lower lip for a moment, leaning back against the chair, folding his arms against his chest. As soon as Punk opened his mouth, it seemed like every one's attention, Autumn's included, was solely on Punk. "The fact that day in and day out that people like Zach Ryder here," Punk notions his hand towards Ryder who lifts his head in shock, "Or people like Kofi here, work their asses off and don't get any proper recognition whatsoever. Or me, CM Punk, I've proven time and time again that I'm the best in that ring, on the microphone, and hell, even on commentary…" Punk paused for a moment, "Yet every idea that you guys give to me or any idea that I throw at your lovely creative team, it gets shot down or starts off strong and is ended abruptly with no proper ending or any legitimate reasoning behind it. It makes me sick!"

Everyone in the room was silent. Some hung their head staring at the table absentmindedly, some stared at Punk in complete and utter awe, and Autumn, newbie Autumn, shook her head in approval on what Punk said. Lightly of course, no one noticed at least Autumn thought no one did.

John Laurinaitis took a moment to speak up, "Well, Punk… I didn't know you felt that way." Punk scoffed at the comment. "Tell you what, come meet with creative in Hartford in two days and we'll discuss things in private, alright?"

Although aggravated, Punk shook his head agreeing to have a meeting with WWE's band of creative personnel, the mastermind behind all the "lovely" storylines and whatnot with the WWE. Their sole purpose was to keep the crowd engaged in RAW, Smackdown, ECW, ect. from start to finish and with the way that Punk caught the attention of his co-workers backstage, why didn't WWE use him properly from the start? He caught everyone's attention by doing what he does best – speaking his mind, yet WWE doesn't allow him to do it? Autumn sat back, taking small bites of her food in silence amongst herself.


End file.
